


欢迎收看顾大帅酒后作死被……(酒后龙案玉笛车)

by xialinlin



Series: 搞顾昀合集 [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xialinlin/pseuds/xialinlin
Summary: 龙案/玉笛PLAY言语羞辱顾昀酒后





	欢迎收看顾大帅酒后作死被……(酒后龙案玉笛车)

**Author's Note:**

> 龙案/玉笛PLAY  
言语羞辱  
顾昀酒后

这日，黄昏将近，顾昀终于告别沈易，打算亲自去宫里接他的心肝儿回家。  
顾昀的衣服穿的一向的单薄不羁，浅杏色的外衫松垮地披在肩膀上，腰间一根玉带骤然收紧显出细细的腰线来，平白令人觉得，他那身子板非常地单薄，似乎风一吹就能吹倒，只是个内里空空的纨绔子弟。但谁人不知，这是大梁战无不胜的大元帅顾昀，他那双细细的手，可以握刀兵，手刃敌将无数，那双好看的桃花眼，眼波流转间就能决定战局的胜负。  
顾大帅积威甚重，又与陛下感情深厚，就连陛下那也是经常留宿侯府，是以顾昀进出宫闱，从来没人拦阻。顾昀的长发未束起，懒散地披在身后。一把推开长庚殿里的镂花门时，长庚还在批最后一本折子。  
“长庚，快，回家了。”顾昀晃着微醺的身子进了门，身后侍从自觉把门关上了。  
长庚闻声抬头，呼吸猛然一滞。顾昀应该是被屋子里的暖气一熏，整个白净的脸有些泛红，酒后的眼角泛着红，嬉笑间，眼尾飞起，眼波潋滟，几乎在长庚心里翻起巨浪。  
“你！”长庚将折子一扔，赶忙将他扶过来，心里怒气骤然就升起来。这人该不会是散着这样的浪荡一路晃进宫里来的吧？这是同沈易喝了多少酒？  
长庚心里琢磨着，这次应该把沈易沈大将军支到个什么偏僻地方，让他好几年都回不来见顾昀，一边把顾昀扶到软垫上。长庚心里打翻的陈年醋缸和怒气交杂着不知调出了个什么味道来，顾昀只觉得长庚那胸膛里的心跳格外快。  
这醉鬼原是喝得不少，只是外出冷风一吹本就清醒了不少，这酒后劲大，加上屋里这暖风一熏，见了长庚，顾昀脑子一下子就晕乎起来，嘴里开始叽里咕噜地说些胡话：“心肝儿，可想死我了。”  
长庚：“……”  
沈易这是给他灌了什么迷魂汤吗？  
陈姑娘特制……？  
长庚难得被顾昀腻歪了反倒觉得浑身不自在，他揽着顾昀，喂了一杯温水。顾昀不老实的手转眼就摸上了长庚的脸：“哎，儿子，委屈你了。”  
长庚脑门上一团乱麻：“子熹？沈将军同你说什么了？”  
顾昀哼一声笑了：“那小子。”  
长庚：“……”  
这语气里亲昵的情愫让长庚眯起了眼。  
顾昀：“长庚，你说人活百年是为了什么呢？”  
长庚更迷惑了，这是打算同他唠嗑来了吗？  
长庚耐着性子同这醉鬼说：“有人为富贵加身，有人为权力在握，有人为天伦之乐，我只为同你白头偕老。”  
顾昀一顿，语气竟有些失落，“你如今富贵权力都已在手，白头偕老也有我陪你，唯独天伦难得。”  
长庚才算明白了，沈易那三岁的儿子，怕不是被顾昀装在心里带到这宫里来了。  
这多年，不是没人提过长庚或者顾昀留个子嗣的事，但不管谁提，统统被长庚打了个大巴掌，让人明白了什么叫龙颜震怒，吓得谁也不敢再提。  
顾昀这边倒是一溜地提了起来。  
顾昀眼皮耷拉着：“长庚啊，了痴那个老秃驴从小就念叨我命硬，克人。父母让我给克死了，曾经定了个未婚妻，也未过门就死了，眼下我有了你，我真怕……”  
顾昀醉了，脑子里自然是不清不楚，嘴上没个把门的，本来放在心里一些不着调的软弱心思，偏偏就爱拿出来在长庚眼前头现。他自己趁着酒劲啰嗦完了，酒醒了又是一条好汉，可长庚听着心里一揪，心疼得不得了。  
拿手将顾昀巴拉巴拉的嘴一堵：“子熹，你醉了。”  
醉鬼将那手一扯：“我没醉！”  
长庚：“……”  
看来是醉的不轻。  
长庚想抱他去屏风后的塌上歇息片刻醒醒酒，不料那醉鬼却往长庚脖子上一搂，“长庚啊，沈易那小萝卜儿子真好玩儿，你也给我生一个可好？”  
长庚“嘶”地狠狠一抽气，放在顾昀腰上的手骤然紧了紧。顾昀含着酒气的呼吸喷在长庚脖子上，烧得他浑身都燥了起来。  
他耐着性子在顾昀耳边说：“子熹，你若是再不消停些，可别怪我……”  
顾昀脑袋往他肩膀上一搁：“长庚啊，你要是不招惹我，现在也该是儿子也有了。”  
长庚恨恨地咬牙，这要命的人，非要在醉酒这当口儿说这些话，是抱着个什么心思？打算趁着醉酒把这些混账话撂了个干净，把选择的命题交给他吗？  
再说多少遍，自己也不会婚配生子，他这点心思这几年都用在这上头了，怎么不多心疼心疼自己的身子？  
长庚呼吸有些不稳，心里五味杂陈的乱气，按着顾昀跪在毯子上，嘴里没好气地凑到顾昀耳根儿上：“义父，我是不着急的，既然你这么惦记这事，不如，我们今天就来试试，看看义父能不能替我生一个？”  
饶是顾昀早就治好了的耳朵，在这糊涂酒的骚扰下也什么都听不清。长庚伸手将他的外衣撩起来，裤子一扒，顾昀身下一凉，才有些警觉过来，忙挣扎着往前爬，“长庚！你做什么？”  
长庚哼笑一声：“义父，给我生个儿子可好？”  
顾昀这下听清了，两眼一瞪，酒醒了大半，“什么？”着急忙慌地就要跑，两手扒着龙案上的边纹挣扎，长庚往前一压，顾昀扒拉的手臂将案上的折子稀里哗啦地推了一地。  
身边无物，长庚只能捻了些桂花糕的糖心，往顾昀身体里探去。  
顾昀：“长庚，我错了”  
长庚听得他从善如流的认错，丝毫不为所动，仍是加了一根手指往顾昀身体里戳弄。顾昀身体早被操熟了，辅一接触长庚的身体就起了反应，身体在长庚的手下，竟无一处不是敏感非常，摸一下就抖起来，本是能撑起大梁命脉的大将军，在这龙案前跪趴着，腰软得都撑不起来了。  
长庚眼尖，一眼瞥见顾昀时常别在腰间的他送的那个白玉笛子。顺手就解了来，放在手里试了试分量，沾了些茶水就往顾昀湿润的后穴送去。  
“喂！混账！”  
顾昀挣扎着翻腾，奈何本就喝了不少酒，又被摸得浑身发红，力气被消磨了不少。长庚将强他压在案上，一手将笛子往他身体里推送，羞耻之下，竟起了些别样的情趣来，有些跌宕的痒在顾昀的腰上蔓延开来。  
顾昀哼唧了一声：“小崽子，你，你要玩，也找些能用的来。”  
玉笛质地凉滑，刺激得顾昀不停的发抖，后面又热又燥，被笛子的冷意一激，后穴绞得紧，长庚觉得笛子都推不动了，遂笑了：“义父，吸得这么紧？放松些，推不动了。”  
顾昀脸皮一阵发麻，险些离他而去，骂道：“混账东西，你转过去让我试试看能不能推进去？”  
长庚却忽然将笛子抽出来，带出些粘滑的液体。顾昀抖了抖，直倒吸气。  
长庚将笛子往旁边一扔，脸上挂着晦暗不明的笑，伸了手指往顾昀身体里抠弄：“呵，子熹，是你说要替我生儿子，不好好开拓一下，等会伤了你可怎么办？”  
手指该是碰到了要命的地方，顾昀浑身一个痉挛，险些趴到案上。糊涂蛋顾昀总算明白自己哪里得罪了这祖宗，“心肝儿，我错了，我以后再不提了。”  
长庚闻言叹气，“我知道，你总把这事搁心里，已经成了一个疙瘩，不管我说多少遍“我只要你”你也不理。”顾昀听着正非常自责，长庚灵巧的手指兀自在他身体里折磨也顾不得，只是心疼得要化了。长庚转而又道：“老这么挂念着也不是个问题，子熹，你就好心，替我生个儿子，皆大欢喜？姑娘也行，我一定宠她长大。”  
顾昀老脸一红，知道这小崽子是故意说这些浑话来羞他。倘若好言好语，顾昀倒愿意拿些甜言蜜语来哄他，如今势不如人，正被这小混蛋压在身下胡乱摆弄，可能是酒没太醒过来，顾昀硬是不愿意口头上讨饶。  
“陛下，你可倒是恩宠得紧，只怕你弄进来千百次，臣也生不了。”  
长庚眼一眯，咬牙，“没关系，子熹这么厉害，千百次不行，就千万次。”  
说着将硬起的那根整根捅入。  
顾昀闷哼一声，额间青筋毕现，后背一下绷起来。  
长庚吁了口气，摁着顾昀的腰抽送，“你与沈将军聊了这一下午，喝了这许多酒，也叫我来尝尝，这酒好不好喝。”  
长庚弯下身子凑上去吻顾昀的嘴，顾昀也十分配合地含上去，几番你来我往，舌尖推来送去，顾昀一边被顶弄地浑身发抖，从交合处淌出的粘液顺着腿根流下来，滴在珍贵的毛毯，一边被吻得呼吸不继，口内涎液来不及咽下，顺着嘴角淌下来，弄湿了压在手下的一沓折子。  
长庚调笑道：“子熹，上面也流水，下面也流水，这里都叫你弄湿了。”  
顾昀只能当自己仍旧是个聋瞎，不去管长庚在说些什么，心里却暗暗明白过来——不光是自己喝多了嘴贱提了孩子的事，这小狼崽子是在吃沈季平那木头的醋呢！  
顾昀心里“哎哟”一声悲叹，可怜自己一把老腰，昨晚刚被折腾了一溜够才磨来的去同沈易叙旧的机会，怎么就被沈易灌了两杯迷魂汤就往长庚这里来送命来了呢。  
不过沈季平那个木头生的儿子，也实在可爱，揪着他的袖子喊叔叔，哎哟可是稀罕死顾昀了。  
顾昀是个实打实传统世家子，不仅风花雪月上有那些天时地利的讲究，对于传宗接代的思想也是根深蒂固在脑子里的，原本对于小孩儿并不多喜欢，自从跟长庚安定下来，也断了留个后的念想，只是时间一久，看看跟长庚差不多大的世家子弟都成了家，孩子遍地跑，他自己一个克人克己的老孤星也没什么，可怜长庚，也跟他一起断子绝孙，他心里总是不忍。  
照这么看来，长庚实在是也被他克了。  
顾昀心里挂着这个事，但别着心里那点对长庚霸占着的心思，又不得法门去开解，一来二去，就真成了个疙瘩，有时侯甚至想着，长庚要是个姑娘，或者自己是个女人，那就好说了，想来想去又觉得可笑，徒劳地消耗着那点神思。  
这次被沈易一唠叨，又看着那莲藕般白净的小孩儿，顾昀那点陈年旧案就翻了出来，趁着酒劲儿，找死地往长庚这凑上来了。现在被长庚折腾这半会，安定侯已经把肠子肝胆肾都悔青了。  
长庚那驴脾气顾昀是绝对比谁都明白，自己作得死怪不得谁，只能嘴巴上抹了蜜似的讨好，“心肝儿，我错了好不好，你别气了，我可是心疼得很呢。”  
长庚沉默不语，动作缓和下来。  
顾昀侧着身子把嘴往长庚脸上一凑，吧唧亲了一口，“心肝儿，你再进来点儿，太舒服了。”  
长庚：“……”  
他的子熹，总是知道，如何才能挑起他的火来。  
各种意义上。

当夜，安定侯夜宿皇宫，第二天一觉醒来已经下午了，自然没赶上去送沈易沈将军。  
然而，沈将军却收到了太始帝送来的圣旨，打开一看，脸都绿了。  
陈轻絮一看，抱起儿子转头就走就。  
沈易忙一把拉住：“媳妇儿，救命啊！”  
陈轻絮冷眼瞧着，凉凉开口了：“早就说不要同侯爷一起喝酒，你这是自作自受。”  
沈易：“……”  
顾昀这个混蛋玩意儿！

顾昀一觉醒来，才知道，沈易被长庚支到了圣地，美其名曰师夷长技，但顾昀却不好求情，只能修书一封，请冷眼旁观带儿子回老家的陈家家主陈轻絮来求个情，兴许长庚还能听听，准许沈易早些回国。

沈易：妈的死给！


End file.
